dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Skywalker vs Link
Luke Skywalker vs Link is The sayain Jedi's twenty-first DBX! Description Legend of Zelda vs Star Wars! Which honorable swordsmen will win a DBX! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight A distant aircraft caught Link's attention as it landed just beyond the trees before him. That must be them: one of Ganondorf's minions. He strode forward until he reached the ship. It began to open, and out stepped Luke Skywalker Link realised the threat Luke could pose if she was working with Ganondorf; he fired an arrow at The last Jedi who simply used the force to smash the arrow into the ground snapping it in half due to the amount of force. Link raised his sword and shield while Luke forced his saber to his hands and ignited it. HERE WE GO! Luke and Link jumped towards each other and started slashing at each other multiple times! Luke and Link finally smacked their blades together Before they knew it, Luke and Link were in a sword struggle. Luke pushed as hard as he could, but Link didn't look like he was budging. With his teeth clenched hard, Link let out a cry of rage and shoved Luke backwards. Link jumped towards Luke and smashed his shield to smack into Luke's chest knocking him back a few feet he was skidding while he kept his stance. Link jumped into the air and fired his hook shot launching him towards the Jedi. Luke easily dodged the strike easily and used the force to grab Link launching him straight through a tree. Link got up from the tree and pulled out his arrow straight at Luke who grabbed it with the force but it exploded straight into his face making him stumble backwards in pain. Link jumped forward and kicked Luke in the face leaving him open for a fully powered punch straight into Luke's back knocking him face first onto the ground. Link was just about to stab Luke in the back but the Jedi dodged the attack from the blade and retaliated with a massive amount of force fire straight at Link's face making stumble backwards to try and save him from burning to death. Luke then got up from the ground and punched Link in the face knocking one of his teeth out! Luke then kicked Link in the stomach knocking him on his back. Link got up from the ground and used his up smash from SSB Melee to knock Luke into the air leaving him open for a fully powered kick straight into Link's chest launching miles away Link then pulled out his bow and fired an explosive arrow straight at Luke that exploded in face. Luke got up from the ground his shirt was ripped and he had a massive tear on his leg the Jedi ran towards Link using the force to grab three boulders behind him. Link tried a strike but Luke dodged the blade strike and retaliated by smashing the three boulders straight into Link's face launching him straight into a boulder. Link opened his eyes to see the rocks coming towards him. Link jumped from the boulder and sliced the rocks in half making them explode! Luke jumped towards Link and grabbed him by his collar and started headbutting the Hero of Hyrule in the face stunning him. Luke then punched Link in the face knocking him on the ground. Luke then pointed his Lightsaber at Link's neck saying "Any last words elf!" Link looked around to see his sword so he used his hook shot to grab the sword he then kicked Luke in the knee making him stumble backwards in pain! Link jumped up from the ground and sliced Luke in the shape of the Tri-Force into Luke's body making the body parts of Luke fall to the ground he was dead. Link walked away from the corpse of Luke and hopped on his horse Epona! Conclusion And the winner is: Link Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:The sayain jedi Category:Sword Duel Category:Sci-Fi vs. Fantasy themed Death Battles Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant